When the Day Met the Night (Phan AU)
by silsfashion12
Summary: A Pastel!Dan/Punk!Phil AU which follows the growing friendship of a florist named Dan, and Phil, a tattoo artist across the street.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a84209763f07d1b267a242955e38dcc""When the moon, fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b5b58f3d64677b7b1b9863ff5b140d4"It was going to be a good day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a40e50c9ab44f3f1adddbcb2099e83f1"Dan Howell smiled as he slid out from under his duvet. That was a first; smiling never occurred in the same context as waking up early. Dan was excited, however. Today he would start his new job at a flower shop just a couple blocks away. After weeks of searching, traversing around London, and applying, he had finally landed a job. Even though it only paid two pounds above minimum wage, it was still refreshing just to have some sense of responsibility./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="367a8d68d5e5c84727c5553683b02593"The boy's eyes peered out through a crack in his curtains, analyzing the weather. Cloudy, but not the dull, headache-inducing white kind of cloudy. The clouds today were darker, and foggy shades of blue and lavender filled in the deep, fluffy ridges. Maybe it would rain. Dan's face lit up at the idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="970fa0152f94cd3e20e08a4fb8038741"'Rain... How pleasant.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bec8e7bfaf175ad199f6afa56d8ea255"'I might even wear a pastel jumper today,' he thought to himself as he grabbed a box of Shreddies out of the cupboard. He then glanced at the oven's digital clock. The time read "6:30". Work would start at 7./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbf3fd969c778aa9b701c1264f620386""Shit," he muttered under his breath. "I'm gonna be late, there's no time for breakfast." The cereal was placed back in the cupboard. "Bloody hell..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6e9460ec7181cc1b6719ed4f5c651f1"Since there was barely even time to get dressed, Dan's hair was left unkempt and wavy, sticking out every which way. He attempted to run a bit of pomade through, which did take down some fluff, and was out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b26e29eb61e422e119dfb4c9211a6e9f"Maybe today could still be a good day./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f089dba2167053c06541ba3966cba5""When the sun found the moon, she was drinking tea in a garden, under the green umbrella trees, in the middle of summer..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="661ee77374d5fc289fd2a2b4aa190f68"On his walk to the floral shop the sky began to clear up, as if each cloud suddenly decided to go its own way. Only a few wisps remained, hanging delicately by cotton strings. Dan was silently disappointed, reminiscing over the last few days he had spent in Berkshire before his move. Home.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddc6bbb57a2eeb9b6f1c2a8cb0e624d5"He rounded a corner, and found himself directly beside a Tudor-style shop. There was a lavender and yellow awning rolled out under a sign titled "Marie's Florist and Coffee". Swirly bronze tables and chairs sat out front./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23340603c81eaa34d496c5b9275d33bc"'This should be the place.' Dan nodded and checked his phone for the time. 6:52. He heaved a great sigh of relief. Being eight minutes early- even being early in general -was something he had rarely found himself doing, which often resulted in many awkward situations. Dan took a seat at one of the tables. As if on queue, a tall, lanky man strode over and took a seat at another table. He was, no doubt, a little intimidating. He had two sleeves of tattoos, snakebite piercings, and a dragon tattoo that curved up his neck. But for some odd reason, that wasn't what intimidated Dan; what intimidated Dan was his jet black hair, streaked with blue. It fell, choppy yet smooth, across his forehead, framing a pair of icy eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43455bf3084aa970157e1854af5cf861"Were they actually icy, though? Dan pondered this, hoping his "people-watching" wasn't glaringly obvious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ccaa80d4b20f3b0786a8621b7d5f84d"No, they didn't look like ice at all. They closer resembled the colour of the Caribbean Sea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="809f91fe68dd75f9bca278f02178fb29"The man tilted his head more in Dan's direction, and Dan immediately looked down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f0a40afae3242ca03240df2fe3361e0""Hi there," said the stranger in a throaty accent. Oh no... He came over and sat across from Dan, then extended his hand in friendly greeting. "I'm Phil, what's your name?" Dan slowly fixed his gaze upwards. Phil's face was plastered with a goofy grin- that of complete contrast to his appearance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eae07f0d44e257af01ceb299516b27a""I-I'm...," Dan stammered, trying to find words. He wasn't in the habit of spontaneously greeting random people in public, "My name's Daniel, but you can just call me Dan." He took the man's hand, giving it a tentative shake. "N..nice to meet you... I guess?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d290dd4f2306bed994b8e22f502ac269""That's cool! Do you come here for coffee often?" Phil did not break eye contact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec782254b4ccb71a1c62f1b22468f220""N-no, I..." Dan trailed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1c00d2715112bb6010df3063c8ea282"'The Caribbean Sea, speckled with sunlight,' he thought. A wave of emotion suddenly soared up from his chest, but got caught in his throat. He was frozen in place, awestruck, his lips slightly parted. Dan could practically feel his pupils dilate. Oh no.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eae2b427faabbefc31e4df2c59588a3f""You could go swimming in those eyes," he whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="914b84bf06f0179a65f4cbf39a049ce3"Right away, he realized his mistake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1eaa653b3ef9c9afa54a5a22e979904"'Oh god, I did not just do that... Not again!' How long had it been since he had thought out loud? He had been trying desperately to keep that under control, as it made people around him uncomfortable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75f1e7c11c989300108160cc8811746a""Hmm?" Phil lifted his chin, directing his ear towards Dan. Dan's face felt hot. OH No.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ffdac71fc06247d750ac7632148487d""I-I was talking about how much I liked pies!" he quickly covered up the comment. Phil seemed appeased, and chuckled. Then he leaned an inch or two closer, eyes widening, and mouth turned up at one end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238a8f82d8f0dafa1d46a31ad279b19e""Do you want to hear a cool fact?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1187d94452f092b68ee1b3dc5bfbecd"Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba6bf0a985c6e8cd1435d8bfba0cba88""Did you know that lions have been found to be homosexual? Many animals have, actually."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d89b0d26763496373b5cdccb7aaef812""WhAt?!" Dan erupted in sudden outburst of laughter. "Okay?" He was doubled over giggling, hiding his flushed cheeks. Was this a nervous reaction, or was what Phil had said really that hilarious? It was mostly nervous, Dan decided, as he attempted to right himself in his chair, still laughing. Phil sat, calmly smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb7521964317b1a52fbdf9e438cb8954""So you said you don't usually go here for coffee?" he inquired. "'Cause I was gonna ask how their drinks were. I'm kind of new in town, so..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d66ebb48ff5c46c4bac7ff1f4d5217b9"Dan ran a hand through his bangs. "I know just about as much about this place as you do. I just started working here. It's my first day on the job..." He folded his hands and set them on the table. "Where did you come from?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e918a7d5d311df3bf6958005c9888933""Manchester," the man answered. "Just a couple of weeks ago, actually. I'm starting work at a tattoo parlour right across the street."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="356532056f418c092747a17ff1b4fe45""Right across the street?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf5cadde1ff0984d20aee0b8fb2fe97f""Yeh. Where are you from?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c309363b2f1bfbe238b96a7fc6165ed6"Just then, a short, stocky woman with her brown hair in a bun came arrived at the door of the flower shop, keys in hand. She unlocked the door, giving a friendly smile towards the two young men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32295da8ba0781b8b90d95a9d752831b""G'morning," she said before going inside. There was a faint em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ding/em as the doors closed behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a96fcc477b33d99ccf883c8e8450a166""That must be my manager," Dan stated. He got up from his seat, pushed the chair in, and neared the door. "I'm from Berkshire, by the way. Moved here three weeks ago." He waved farewell to his new aquaintance. "Nice meeting you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26ef3363220d03e2a1b1f3359cf6d727"Phil's eyes crinkled up as he gave another grin. "Noice meeting you as well."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75d2364fc9a301467fe2cb60fddd44c8""When the moon found the sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on; but her eyes saved his life, in the middle of summer..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4e7253c03d81a25cc08e3b933eb031f"The rest of the day was quite busy. Dan's manager, Marienne, taught him how to trim, water, and arrange the flowers. Next, he was ushered over to the coffee counter, which held the coffee pots, an espresso machine, a plethora of syrups, assorted teas, and a mini fridge with cream and milk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e270d783456bf3307149bf0a8dead330""I know this is quite a lot to take in on your first day," Marienne apologized. "but you'll get the idea of how this place runs in no time." She held a thumbs up, and Dan held two up in response, with the addition of a nervous smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbaa9d37ef0c52bf46711d7d58513693"When he called her "ma'am", she had insisted that he just address her as Marie. Dan was relieved by how friendly this boss was. The last one he had worked for was mundane and could honestly care less about his employees. Back in Berkshire.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90cc4fff3cfc7965ff8d3070933c114b"There were too many things he didn't want to remember about his past, and the last few years were certainly one of those things. A bittersweet flavour filled his throat, and coated his tongue. It tasted of unripe cherries. He winced, shrugging his shoulders forward, trying his best to block out the pain that filled his thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eca90841dc73de4822d155debe66621a"Phil entered the shop, striding over to the coffee counter. Dan was occupied with a customer, so he slipped his hands into his jean pockets. He glanced up at the brunette's face. Coincidentally, his fingers found a thread inside one of the pockets and began to pull at it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1423fa0858f04d70e395122c1ff9c32a""Good afternoon," a voice appeared out of the blue, startling Phil out of his daze. "Is there anything I can interest you in?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca5b8f0b2c738e2b05d9675d03b2a9f2""Y-yeah, sorry about that," the taller boy stammered. "I'll have..." He glanced at the board above Dan's head and bit his bottom lip tentatively. "Ah- an iced Kona blend, please. Black."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0644581d43edf1389137ea88fab5297""Gotcha," Dan smirked, forming a wide dimple on his cheek. Then the boy ran a hand through his wavy locks, which reminded Phil of the sun, untamed and simply gorgeous. He felt his face flush. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ee9d1e61b2ff92237d212dd266ba240"'Dammit, why does this boy have to be so pretty?!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b3d1dcc7f581e9321c400b60eeb2fa"Dan spoke up. "Are you on lunch break?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d90bfac8870950980d7a61aac3d5dcb""Hm? Oh, er, yeh. You?" Phil almost facepalmed. 'Of course he's not on lunch break. He's serving you, you nerd.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cca56c8ede77b265220d9eeb3536bf68""Almost, actually. Ah, I was thinking of just heading next door for a sandwich." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Would you like to join me? I mean..," the boy shuffled his feet and handed Phil his drink. "If you haven't eaten already, that is." He ran a hand through his hair again, ruffling the top uncertainly. Phil was absolutely certain his face was red, and it was too late to hide it. Instead, he tipped his head to the side so that his hair covered one eye and his right temple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40a9ae2cedb72486d0be7e92b30bdd7f"'Some sense of security, at least..,' he thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fd27a25fe85cabca156f6455bd2eaf0""N-no that sounds terrific," was Phil's bashful response. He smiled and looked back at Dan, suddenly feeling a sense of calmness wash over him. Dan laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling up, and that charming dimple forming again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8d7d4f5bfb7c77254a25df7a8814924""Alright then, I'm off in five minutes."/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0cfe3ceeedd6141d6544f591286eb24"The two men had ordered lunch and had brought their sandwiches with them to sit outside the flower shop. Phil was happily staring into space, somewhere past Dan's shoulder. Dan adjusted his pink flower crown uncertainly. He was hungry, but whenever he tried to eat, he would face Phil again, and something would churn in his stomach. He put the sandwich down for the fifth time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5763813330a5dff88c896cdf7988710"'Those blue eyes...' They suddenly interrupted his thoughts, causing Dan to look downwards. 'Whoops. What if he noticed that I was staring?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6525432f6a41e92d4abd7d637bd2e40""I-uh-I," he stammered, trying to keep his cool. "Um... How's work in the tattoo parlour?" Phil smiled warmly, which made the tight nervous ball in Dan's chest dissipate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb0b3be0e83725042947644e1df043b1""It's going quite well, actually," the punk replied. "Turns out I have a lot of free time. Since there's an odd schedule and all, I can hop by your work every now and then... Maybe?" He followed the request with a shy smirk. Dan nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76206caef60067b98fb2841e2dfc6a87""I'd love that!" He exclaimed. "Marie isn't much to talk to, since she's usually in her office when she isn't serving customers." He tried to fix his hair into place, suddenly taking notice of the growing humidity. Maybe it wasn't just the dampening air, but the heat around Dan's shoulders he felt getting hotter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4605f319f43b3014f7cf0d807efc9ca9"'Maybe I'll have a friend...' The very idea elated him. He grinned and looked down at his lunch. 'Maybe I'll finally eat lunch, too.'/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e084e0369026140bfcc95f1ad97568d""So he said, 'Would it be all right if we just sat and talked for a little while? If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?' "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1201c26bf2fd1e5b46d5980f0bb26700"After the two had finished lunch, they shared some more casual banter, then headed off to their separate workplaces. Phil ended up being booked with orders, leaving Dan to his own business. The rest of the day passed slowly, but at the end it felt like a blur. When 6:00 rolled around, Dan clocked out and walked home silently. The sun was lying at the very edge of the horizon, partially blanketed by gold and pink clouds. He smiled to himself, reminiscing over the day's events. It had definitely been a good day- no question about it. Dan thought, 'I've made a friend... a cute one at that.' He looked down to blush at the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e9ae1c0a7f444c344ae1719eb3a0ca5"'Today has been a good day...'/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e834e5307bc61340058937e394046dd1""So she said, 'That's okay. As long as you can promise not to break my little heart and leave me all alone, in the summer.' "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6c57ba769de8977e41db6a7dcfff639"Over the next few weeks Daniel Howell and Philip Lester became quite well-aquainted. Phil, in his free time, would visit Dan in the shop. They talked and talked and laughed together, sharing stories about their families and ridiculous experiences. Dan would tell Phil all about his travels to places like Italy and India. Phil would listen, wonder and amusement sparkling inside his bright blue irises. At some point, they exchanged numbers. "For emergencies and stuff," Phil had explained. When Phil had lunch free, him and Dan would sometimes find a new cafe around the area. Once they ran out of places to discover, Phil had an idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7f46dc6b37e402db0aaedcaeb861dc6""Hey Dan, follow me," he said one day, after Dan had clocked out for his lunch break. Phil was bearing a wicker basket in his right hand. He gestured to the brunette with his left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="943aef0e58acbfcea5fb464a862ba8b4""What's up, Philly?" Dan folded his apron, then carefully tucked it underneath the counter. Phil held up the basket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0fe25a3b97be40d1090770001a49163""I thought we might go on a picnic this time. You told me that you had an extra hour today, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e28ac8fb38d89a8fc0532c28f5af54f""E-erm, yeah." Dan nodded, grateful that his friend was so thoughtful. He was excited to spend time with Phil, yet he couldn't get it out of his head that the whole situation seemed like a date. 'Like something couples do,' he thought, then shook the thought out of his mind. He was probably overreacting. Surely Phil's intentions were merely in the name of their casual friendship. "One second, let me grab my bag." Dan rushed into the back room to retrieve his satchel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19d4d32809f7761cc2df4ab939e0fdd4""Shall we go, then?" he said on returning to the front. Phil seemed intent on a potted dendrobium, gently lifting its bottom petal to admire the fuchsia colour that streaked its insides. The taller boy drifted out of his daze, turning to smile politely at Dan. Dan's heart nearly leapt out of his chest at this small gesture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac85d7c790aa5bc7894da10cc85b72bc""Yup, let's get a move on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="930df48f76d6466e0211c868669efbc8""Trafalgar Square sound good?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a192df14f33a8cb0f0c1f3d95ec0d9f""Sounds great!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1da97ec01dd6aef1d71a921216ce8ad"The boys stumbled through the door of the flower shop, wheezing with laughter and grasping at each other's shoulders for balance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="935702ffd1399ac20fffcc9797d0f8b7""A-and then he just- he just pulled us off!" Phil gasped for breath, trying to suppress more giggles. He did an impression of said man. "'Excuse me s-sir, you do realize that sitting, roughhouse, and any other activities on the Square's lions. Please step down.',/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10a2a8cec101d1341c434e4cbae9d804""Pffft! And his face- oh my lord!" Dan clutched his stomach, also attempting to refill his lungs. "He looked so pissed off." He sat down on a nearby bar stool, then lifted his head. His and Phil's eyes met for a split second. He put down his bag and suddenly remembered what he came here for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="987bc3055d9be800d657da98594b84fb""Ah, well I should probably help Marie with the flowers now. You going to the parlour for the remainder of the day?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5c7e5a7d86d8124158bfdc33fff6d1b""Yeah, I have a few orders."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72d4c53cdb7780319e845488b3827319""Okay. Well. Have a good afternoon then." Phil began to turn towards the door, and Dan towards the counter. Both men stopped, hesitant to go their separate ways. Dan shoved his hands in his back pockets and Phil bit his lip. They were each gathering their thoughts. Unsure of their actions. Unsure of what they had even stopped for. Yet somehow the two of them knew. For Dan, it was some lingering urge tugging at the back of his mind; for Phil, well... His mind was elsewhere. Words were caught at the base of his throat. Stuck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1dfad2f78d2b17e0831a08851b833a0"Phil's eyes darted around the room, always landing back on Dan. He quietly admired Dan's features: his warm, amber eyes, his gentle smile, how soft each curve line, and contour of his body was, the slopes of his collarbones when he wore a t-shirt... He heard Dan mumble something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c124ff5d85816335ed34bde31477f85""What was that?" he inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0408a4fc4dd99b8c2c5d9b62d0da7de2""Oh-n-nothing... Nothing much- ummm..," Dan trailed off, keeping his gaze focused on the shop's beige tiles. Phil wanted desperately to say something- something relevant- anything to clear the now thick, awkward fog of silence. He began to turn away once again. Maybe that would turn all attention away from the heat rising in his cheeks. His hand grabbed the door handle. It was cold, and some precipitation had begun to form./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153a24a64a161183d975e702677f6a87""Well, good evening then I guess," Phil said before opening the door and stepping out./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92f6b607b9bc47b95589c458e014321c"As the shop's front door closed, a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"whoosh/em of chilly air curled around Dan's feet. He shuffled his way back to the coffee counter, putting on his green smock. On the front were five petals embroidered in pink thread. Dan ran his fingers over these while staring out one of the shop's windows. He could spot a tall figure moving amongst the chairs in the shop across the street. It stopped to sit down at a desk on one edge, near the door, then sat down. A face turned in Dan's direction. He drew in a sharp breath, heart pounding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d8fd334476a4559cd03462dd7f8e13c"'Did he catch me staring? Oh god, ohh god..' He whipped his head around only to come face-to-face with Marie, the edges of her mouth turned up at the edges./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b82082bfa26ff521e367c1187a132f4""Got some emotions you're bott'ling up, Daniel?" she inquired with a smirk. Dan shook his head vigorously. "You sure?" He gave a curt nod. "Well I have a suspicion you've been fancyin' this Philip boy for a while now." She paused to pull a sweeping gaze across the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c3447e2fa43d2634bb3aa221f780215""I believe there won't be many more customers, taking to mind the day's progress. Why don't you go visit him at his work?" She gestured towards the window, where the figure suddenly seemed occupied with shuffling papers of some sort. "I have a feeling he's been fancyin' you too." Dan got flustered and started to pull at the sleeves of his jumper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9df735f7c9f195dbea6d374241a63870""I-I don't think..." He looked down. "I mean, he's just a good friend. That's all he'll ever be, I'm sure." Marie playfully pushed his shoulder and chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d00965e6310740aeeb1dacb4b870dde""Go on, Danny boy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27659c96477fa78f2b889258d8c656eb""Are you sure you can look after the shop on your own?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91bdd13b709a4618f512120caed3da80""I did for years before you started workin' here, I'm sure I can handle it now." Dan slowly took off his apron, set it behind the counter, and grabbed his bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96b194116e11afcb45ee6a60972d8f7a""Well, I guess I'll see you..." He raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd52cc6c15440dab8c9f337550c18604""Next Monday."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068f47e7ee94fcbc6effc72f9a9099ef""Yeah. Next Mond-oh! Haveagoodweekend then!" He rushed to the door, waving as he exited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0153d0f43dbba53d8132a6576a15843""And you as well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95db1844550ba983c6fc1e8259eeebcc"'They caught me staring, they definitely caught me staring,' Phil thought as he turned his view away from the windows of the tattoo parlour. He picked up a folder filled with customer appointments and began to shuffle through the orders. 'They must think I'm a serial killer, or some sort of creepy stalker.' His eyes stopped on one paper. 'My next appointment isn't until Monday afternoon... Maybe I can hang out with Dan over the weekend.' He quickly dried his lips with his tongue, then sorted the folder's contents back in place. It went in a drawer below his computer. 'No... I should probably wait to talk to him again. He's gonna think I'm trying to get together, or...' He trailed off. His eyes caught a glimpse of the room before him. It was time to close up. Phil put his phone and wallet into his back pockets, then got up to roll down the parlour's front curtains. A billion thoughts and hopes we're running through his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea399b9c1ea346a1f9ba3a4792573af3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He very much enjoyed spending time with Dan, and it was are obvious Dan's feelings were mutual (in that sense, at least). He liked Dan. He believed Dan was an amazing friend. He wasn't sure what he thought about Dan, though. Did he more than like him? Despite the twinkle in his eyes when he laughed or smiled, Phil found it difficult to sense what emotions Dan really felt. Phil was starting to get a grasp of what he felt himself- but then again... Whenever they were together, he felt whole; whenever they were apart, he discovered himself feeling empty. Was this what love was like? He had also found Dan consuming his thoughts. Day and night, he bag an to think about his friend constantly. Not just casual daydreams anymore. It had gotten to the point almost everything reminded him of Dan. Every flower he spotted in gardens and the cracks of sidewalks, every hazel-y brown pair of eyes he saw, every pair of edgy shoes and fluffy pastel jumper, even cute animals started to bring up the warm feeling in his chest../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="407daf7fa491dc9310444c9c472b676c"A soft em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ding/em interrupted Phil's thoughts. He hadn't noticed the figure making its way to the shop's front door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="235bd4c7baf245609b6392ec8157b179""Sorry, we're closed," he stated bluntly, then looked up and immediately apologized. "Oh! D-Dan, I'm sorry." Then he wondered, "Actually, um, why are you here?"/p 


	8. Chapter 8

div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"Dan couldn't help but think of carnations when Phil asked him, "why are you here?" Carnations with a blood-red hue. Deep red carnations symbolized a longing for someone, and that's exactly what Dan felt right now. He wanted to reply with something around the lines of, "I came here for you," or, "I wanted to see you." That sounded cheesy even in his head. He locked eyes with Phil's , and the ache in his chest grew. A plethora of emotions stumbled around his mind, confused and in need of some kind of resolve. His heart palpatated at what seemed like a hundred miles per hour - the same pace as the raindrops that were pitter-pattering outside./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""I-," he attempted to answer. However, he barely even knew why he had stepped into the shop. The longing, once again, panged inside his rib cage, and was gnawing at the base of his throat. He then recalled the small rainstorm brewing in the sky outside of the cars and buildings. "I have an umbrella," he blurted. Phil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""You have an umbrella?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"'Dammit Dan,' he scorned himself and blushed. Then he patted his bag, remembering that he did, in fact, have an umbrella. It was a small, foldable umbrella he saved for rainy days such as this. This one in particular.. It was a lifesaver./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Erm, yes-yeah. Right here." He pulled out a black object. It rustled against its confines that were Dan's hands. "In case it rained. Um... Which it is." He looked down. "But, in case you wanted to- oh wait.." He fumbled with it before looking up again. "I was wondering if you were free this weekend? Like, if you wanted to come over to my flat or something. Maybe we could go to the cinema, or..." He was flustered, and his mind refused to cooperate with his wishes at the moment. Phil, however, had a quirky smile on his lips./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Well it just happens, Danny," he smirked. "that I have no plans whatsoever this weekend, and would be very obliged to hang out at your place. What day?" Dan shifted his feet around./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""I was thinking maybe you could stay the whole weekend, then. If that's alright." His heart was now pounding at an unimaginable speed. Phil adjusted his fringe, then gently took the umbrella, putting his arm around Dan's shoulders. Dan wanted to scream./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"'Keep your cool, Daniel.'/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""I don't see why not." They exited the parlour, Phil locking the door behind them. Then he popped the umbrella into place before stepping out onto the sidewalk. Dan wasn't sure quite what to think anymore. How would he ever sort out his emotions if this man kept acting all flirty? He even linked elbows with Dan as they neared the apartment complex, and began to skip. They ended up skipping all he way to the lift, then out of the lift and to Dan's flat./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Oh my lord, that was the most exercise I've gotten in my LIFE!" Dan wheezed, laughing, after they had taken their shoes and jackets off./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""I know right?!"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""I don't know how I didn't pass out in the lift, Philip, sweet mother of god." He made his way to the lounge and flopped down onto his sofa./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"***/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"Phil observed the room he was in. It was small and rectangular. A small sofa where Dan was seated was positioned near the edge of the room, and a bookshelf sat next to it. On the opposite wall, next to an empty doorway leading to the kitchen, was a television and a gaming console. There was a Rock Band drum set, along with a guitar of similar origin, and assorted video games. One lamp and one small coffee table completed the scene./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"He took a seat next to Dan on the sofa. A sudden rush of warmth came over him as his friend's scent wafted over. He smelled of fresh laundry, foliage, and moist earth. It was comforting. So much so that Phil had the urge to lean over and rest his head on Dan's shoulder. A little part of his mind told him that he should. Maybe he should, and maybe, just maybe, Dan would be comfortable with it./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"No./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"He didn't have the courage to do so. The only thing he could do right now was gaze at the side of Dan's face. After a couple of seconds, however, it wasn't the side of his face. He was facing Dan directly, their gazes inches apart./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"'You could do it,' Phil thought. 'You could lean in right now and kiss him. Everything is in your power right now. The outcome of this situation is yours to decide.' He couldn't look away, despite the ever-growing tension./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Something wrong, Phil?" Dan asked softly. Phil blinked./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"'emUgh/em, just do it already Phil.' His fingers twitched on his knee. 'What'll you risk? You can always cover it up with some excuse.'/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Uh, nothing. I'm just- um.." He bit his lower lip, scanning his friend over. Everything about this man was driving him crazy. His gaze landed on the brunette's lips. Should he? Was it worth it? Like, was it emreally/em worth it?/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Do you want anything to drink? Are you hungry? We could order some pizza." Dan's inquiries snapped Phil out of his drowsy state, and back into the real world. He suddenly felt dizzy, and the room seemed to be caving in on him./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Yeah, that-that sounds good.. And... A glass of water would be nice, actually." He struggled to steady himself. Were the late nights beginning to take their toll? After only five weeks at his work, was he already fatigued? 'Get it together, Philip.' He found a hand putting pressure on his shoulder, and he realized he had started to tip forwards./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Phil, are you alright?" Dan's voice was filled with concern. "Seriously, if you need anything- tea, medicine- don't hesitate to tell me, ok?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"Phil nodded and replied, "I'm a bit out-of-it, I'm terribly sorry. I think I'm just tired is all." Dan gently laid his head back down on the sofa, and hurried to fix a cup of tea./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""You can turn on the television if you'd like, Phil," he called from the kitchen./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Yeh, maybe some emNetflix and Phil/em," Phil teased, chuckling to himself./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Oh shut up!"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""You know you want it." They were both giggling at this point. Phil looked around for a remote and found it, switching on the t.v. "Any specific movie you want to watch?" He scrolled through the movies and landed on Kill Bill./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Nah, you can pick whatever sounds cool."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Well then. Kill Bill is never not cool."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""I'm always up for some Tarantino." Dan looked up from the electric kettle just as it clicked. He poured it into two mugs and carefully stepped into the lounge. They watched action films for the remainder of he evening, only stopping to order a pizza./div 


	9. Chapter 9

div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"Dan's eyes peeled open, one at a time, traces of crusted sleep sticking to his lashes. He was lying down, draped across the sofa. He felt an arm pressed to his chest; a warm presence was directly behind him. He shifted his body, attempting to view whatever lied against his back. The figure let out a muffled "emNngh/em". Had he fallen asleep like this?/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Phil?" He whispered, then turned around to see his assumption was correct. Phil lifted his arm and rubbed groggily at his eyes./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Hmm, yeah?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""'Morning."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""G'morning~"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"The sofa was not very broad, causing the two men to be pressed so close their foreheads nearly grazed. Phil lowered his hand back onto Dan's waist, gave a sleepy smirk, and pulled him closer. The bridges of their noses were touching, then Dan could feel Phil's breath on his neck as his chin rested on his jaw. He shivered, but relaxed into the embrace. They were so close; so close they could feel each other's heartbeats, the pulsing of the blood in their veins, the contractions of their lungs./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""H-hey Dan?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Yeah?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Would you mind if..."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""If?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Umm.. I-if I..."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Do you want to get up?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""No." There was a pause. "No... I like it here."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Well, whatever you want, I can try to provide you with something."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""..."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Do you need some water? Are you feeling any better?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Yeah, I feel fine actually... You said 'anything', right?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Yes, anything you want." There was another pause as Phil drew in an unsteady breath. Dan was about to ask if he was sad about something, but a hand cupped his face, and two lips pressed against his. His heart stopped. It didn't just flip over or flutter with a conglomeration of butterflies, it flat-out came to a halt. He couldn't think. His entire body felt numb. He pulled back in shock, landing on the floor with a thud. Phil covered his face with his hands. His cheeks flushed the colour of fresh-picked summer strawberries./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""I'm so sorry Dan."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Y-you- what- I thought- I mean-" The flustered fog concealing Dan's mind began to dissipate, sending tingles up his spine. Yet he was still at a loss for words./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""I've ruined it, haven't I?" Phil had retracted into a ball at the corner of the sofa. "I just wanted to be friends, honestly. We're very good friends, and I wanted it to stay that way, but- but I've gone and screwed it up."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Phil, come here," Dan stated, then sat up, patting the floor in front of him. "Please." Phil got up slowly and sat to face Dan. "Closer." He inched closer. "Come on, Philly.. closer please." Phil was practically on Dan's lap now. His eyes were darting around the room, avoiding Dan's line of vision. Dan pinched his cheek playfully. "You didn't ruin anything. In fact, it was incredibly relieving." Phil scrunched his face in confusion./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""Sorry?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""I'd been worrying about... well..." He fidgeted with the collar of his blouse. The room suddenly seemed to heat up, so he loosened a button./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"Phil was eyeing Dan's every movement with question. The tension between them had, he thought, no hope of disappearing this time. Though he had no idea what kind of tension it might be./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"'Possibly terribly unresolved sexual tension, or maybe a tension that can do nothing but create sadness.'/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"Dan gestured for Phil to lean forward, as if he wished to share a secret. Phil did just that, and was met with a soft kiss, and hands around the back of his head and shoulders. He lifted himself fully onto Dan's lap, wrapping his legs around Dan's hips. Dan pulled out of the kiss and leaned his forehead against Phil's./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;""I really, really like you Phil. I think I might even love you," Dan confessed. In a gesture of mutual feelings, Phil pushed their lips back together just as quickly as they had come apart. This exchange continued for several minutes, gradually getting more needy, their breath hitching, and their grips on each other tightening. Their actions were doused in silence, save for the sounds of light gasps in between moments of rolling lips and tongues. Even when they transferred to the sofa, there were no words, only warm, heated bodies that moved gently around each other./div 


End file.
